1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns novel alkenyl halolactone esters of monools and polyols and lubricating oil compositions containing those esters as metal-free ("ashless") detergent or dispersant additives.
It has long been recognized that lubricating oils designed for use in internal combustion engines should possess significant detergency or dispersancy characteristics. This is necessary so that the deposits of varnish and sludge which would otherwise accumulate on pistons, cylinder walls, crankcases and other surfaces within the engine will be minimized. Accumulation of such deposits adversely affects the efficient operation of the engine. This reduced efficiency in turn results in excessive pollutant emissions by the engine, reduced power and reduced engine life.
Early lubricating oil detergent and dispersant additives were metal-containing compounds such as metal sulfonates. These left an undesirable residue or "ash" in the engine. More recently, there have been developed a number of so-called ashless additives which contain no metal. These are exemplified by the widely used alkenyl succinimides. There is a constant need in the lubricant industry for ashless detergents and dispersants which combine the properties of high detergency or dispersancy, low cost, good oil solubility and ease of preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amide derivatives of alkyl substituted lactone esters are described in U.S. Pat No. 3,200,075.